Maybe I want the trouble
by Emily Ivy
Summary: A series of Drabbles about Robin and Barney because they are the cutest people in the world.
1. Chapter 1

First I love You

"I love you."  
The words slip out of her mouth one day while she's laughing at some dumb joke he made.  
They both freeze up the minute those 3 little words leave her lips.  
He should be terrified. He should want to run. Because he's Barney Stinson and he doesn't do love.  
She should be terrified. She should want to take it back. Because she's Robin Scherbatsky and she's only said I love you to one guy before this. Because loving Barney is dangerous, and telling him is even more so. They look at one another for a second and then Barney's mouth captures hers.  
"Say it again." He murmurs.

He's breaking all his rules he should of been out the door but he's been waiting to hear Robin say that for the past year. He's in deep he realizes and that's really not as bad as he thought it always was.  
She giggles against his mouth, entangling her fingers in his hair and tells him, "I love you Barney."  
He sighs in contentment and takes a shaky breath, preparing to utter the phrase he hasn't spoken in years.  
"I love you too, Scherbatsky."  
And now it's out there and they realize they're in this together, this is real.  
And sitting there, getting lost in gentle kisses and lingering touches, they couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Distance

***August 2014***

Robins phone buzzes in her pocket. She glances at the name. _Barney Stinson_ it reads, and she sighs. It had to be 2 A.M back home in New York, what could he possibly want at this hour.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Okay this is going to sound totally lame and Ted-like so please don't laugh." He says, in lieu of a hello.

"What's wrong?" She questions.

He sighs and mutters into the phone, "I can't sleep."

She pauses, "Why not?"

"I can't sleep... without you here."

She giggles into the phone, "Awe, baby."

He groans into the phone, "I can't believe I've become the guy who can't even sleep with out his wife," he covers his face with his hands, "I'm a total sap."

She smiles at the ground. Barney Stinson, ex-playboy and one night stand extraordinaire, can't sleep with out her.

"If it makes you feel better," she says, "I've been having trouble sleeping as well."

Robin spent years as a reporter, and she always loved traveling. She never passed up the opportunity to go some where exotic and random. When she got offered to cover a story in China for a week, she said yes in a heart beat, but here she was, three days in and she was miserable.

"I miss you." Barney murmurs, her voice already easing him to sleep.

"I miss you to," she replies earnestly, "But hey, I'll be back in 4 days and we can have mind-blowing reunion sex." she adds wickedly.

He chuckles drowsily, "Sounds like a plan."

She can hear how tired he sounds, "I should let you get some sleep."

"Stay until I fall asleep?" he begs in an irresistibly adorable voice.

She laughs gently, "Fine." because how could she deny him when he sounded so cute and sleepy.

She begins telling him about her day at work, him only responding with a faint laugh every once in a while, until finally she hears his breathing become slow and even.

"Night Barney." she says softly, clicking the end key.

And so begins a tradition between the two of them. Whenever they're apart they would talk to each other until sleep washed over them.

One night, while Barney tells her about how he spent the day with Ted, she smiles, remembering something Marshall said to her years ago when she told him how stupid having little rituals was.

"Well maybe you just think they're stupid because you've never been in a relationship long enough to develop them."

She had never been happier to prove him wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddling

* * *

*August 2009*

Sex for Barney was never about feelings. It was always a distraction. The second it was over, he was usually crawling out the window or making some story about a launch or the peace corps. And cuddling? The word alone made him want to hurl.

But one night, while looking over at Robin, he can't help but notice how cute she looks.

No, he thinks to himself, man up Stinson, stop acting like Ted.

But getting a little closer wouldn't hurt anyone.

He scoots over, slowly closing the gap between them. His fingers graze her arm.

But then Robin rolls over into his arms.

His heart beat races. This was never part of the plan.

Shit, he thinks, now what?

Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around her. She tucks her head under his chin and presses her feet against his legs.

This wasn't so bad.

Actually, it was kind of nice.

He smiles into her hair.

She snuggles up closer to him, "Barney Stinson," she says in mock surprise, "are you spooning a girl in bed?"

"Shut up." He retorts, embarrassed.

She chuckles softly, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry," she murmurs, drifting off to sleep, "I won't tell anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the aisle

Walking back up the aisle with Robin, Barney had never felt happier. He looks over at her and sees a grin that mirrors his own.

"So..." He says, once they get away from the cheers of their friends and family, "We're married."

She looks up at him with so much love and adoration, all traces of her fear and anxiety gone, "Yeah, we are." Her voice goes from dreamy to wicked, "Guess we're stuck with each other now."

He chuckles, "Forever."

"Forever." she agrees.

He leans down and captures her lips in a kiss.

"We finally did it." Barney whispers in amazement, looking down at his newly ringed finger.

"Shockingly, despite all the people who thought we wouldn't. I bet a lot of people lost a bet today.

He laughs, completely enamored by her.

Suddenly his smile turns suggestive, "So where we gonna bang as husband and wife for the first time?"

She giggles at such a Barney thing to say. God she loved him, more than she thought was possible.

"Well first we need to make an appearance at our reception," she answers, "but we'll work from there."

He jokingly pouts but his smile is quickly back on his face, "Well lead the way, Scherbatsky."

Smiling lovingly, Robin grabs his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"The name's Stinson."

* * *

AN: sorry for taking so long to update, I've been crazy busy at school. However next week is spring break so hopefully I'll update quite a bit. Thank you to everyone who reads this and thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad you guys like it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys so I'm very disappointed and heartbroken by the finale. I'm not sure I'm going to continue with this story. After hearing Barney and Robin got divorced my heart isn't really in it any more. I'll see how I feel later this week but until then this story is on hiatus. Sorry but it's hard to write about them being happy when they got the shitty ending they didn't deserve. Thank you for understanding xoxo. 


	6. Chapter 6

Laser Tag

A/N: So I decided to continue this story and to ignore the finale. In my mind swarkles stays together forever.

* * *

*Sometime in 2015*

"Cover me Scherbatsky!" He yells to her, running out from behind the barrels. Robin groans, aiming her gun at a couple of 12 year-olds shooting at her husband. Somehow Barney had convinced her into playing laser tag. She ran over to join him across the room, shooting wildly. Okay, so maybe it was kinda fun. Mostly she loved watching Barney play. He got so into it, running and diving, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"You dumbass, there's nothing to hide behind over here!" Robin moans, looking at the group of kids approaching them.

Barney turns towards her, "Don't worry baby, I'll protect you." He tells her. Suddenly he spins around, running towards the kids, shooting everywhere. She shakes her head, smiling widely and follows suit. They fight off their opponents back to back, making their way to first place. Eventually it's just them against two 11 year-olds. They take cover behind the barrels, just like the first time they played together all those years ago.

"Okay Scherbatsky here's the plan. I'll run out and shoot the one with the curly hair. While the other one is distracted you shoot him alright?"

"But, you'll get shot." She says, concerned.

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to take." He answers. He pulls her close and kisses her passionately, "See you on the other side." Barney runs out, successfully shooting down one of the kids while diving dramatically. Robin stands up and executes the rest of the plan perfectly. The lights come on and the two defeated kids walk out begrudgingly. Robin kneels down next to Barney who's still lying in the ground.

"Come on loser, we won." She tells him.

"Isn't this the part where you tell me you're in my debt and we have hot 'thanks for saving the day' sex?" He's asks innocently.

She laughs, "Idiot."

He grins because he knows that's robin language for 'I love you'. She grabs his hand and pulls him up, wrapping her arms around his neck once he stands up.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" She states.

"The best." He agrees quietly, capturing her lips in his.

"Wanna split a victory soft pretzel?" Barney asks her.

She laughs gently, "Sure thing."

He intertwines his fingers with hers and pulls her along excitedly. Robin smiles, hurrying along with him.


	7. Chapter 7

*September 2009*

"Well lead the way sweetie pie." Robin tells him sweetly.

"Whoa, flugelhorn!" He exclaims mockingly.

"Yeah that felt wrong." She agrees.

Barney laughs happily. Robin Scherbatsky was his girlfriend. He can't believe it. He's been head over heels for this girl for over a year and finally he got her. No more sleepless nights. No more smashing televisions. No more longing to be with her.

Yet it was terrifying. In his experience, trusting someone like this always led to heart break. He always loved too deep, trusted too easily. And in the end it always left him crushed. But as he looks at her, chattering excitedly, looking as beautiful as always, all his fear and anxiety evaporates. This is worth it, he thinks firmly, this makes you happy.

Walking down the street an idea hits him. This isn't a secret anymore. He doesn't have to hide his love for her from other people anymore.

"Hold my hand." He tells her, intertwining his fingers with hers. She smiles adoringly and obliges.

His stomachs is in flutters at her touch. He always made fun of people like this, the Teds of the world, yet right now he can see why Ted gets the way he does. He feels a rush like nothing else when she strokes her thumb across the back of his hand. As they walk down that street hand in hand, he can't help but think how much he's enjoying this. And it doesn't scare him at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Gray Hair

***2017***

"ROBIN!" Barneys yell echoes through the apartment.

Robin sighs, making her way to the master bedroom to see what her husband wants this time. She walks through the open door.

"Yes?" she calls.

Barney walks out of the master bathroom with a stricken look on his face, his hands running through his blonde locks.

"I, Barney Stinson, found a-wait for it." he pauses dramatically and Robin rolls her eyes, "Gray hair." he finishes, his voice loosing some of its usual bravado. He looks up at her sadly.

Robin stifles a laugh because he's being ridiculous. She had found a gray hair months ago and hadn't given it a second thought. But Barney is looking at her with puppy dog eyes and she can't help but put her arms around him.

"Baby, it's just a gray hair." She comforts him, placing her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Now it's just a gray hair," he mumbles into her shoulder, "but then it's gonna be a bunch of gray hairs, and wrinkles..." he trails off sadly and Robin sees what's really bothering him. For as long as she had known him, Barney had always been against getting older, always wanted to stay the 29 year old guy she met back in 2005. But he was 41 now and he hated it. He hated how his back started hurting and how he couldn't knock back as many scotches as he wanted and be fine the next morning. Robin knew how much Barney valued his youth and his age was causing new insecurities.

"You know, older men are very sexy." she purrs in his ear.

He perks up at her change in tone, "Really?"

"Really." she agrees, pressing kisses along his neck and jaw, working her way up to his lips. He wraps his arms around her waist slowly forgetting his worries. Suddenly he pulls away.

"So you'll still find me attractive when I'm all old and gray?" he asks, still worried.

Robin let's out a laugh because for a man who constantly oozes confidence, deep down Barney was one of the most insecure people she knew and it was adorable.

"Sweetie I married you fully aware of the fact that we were going to grow old together, and I can't wait." Robin comforts him.

He smiles at his wife, who some how gets more and more beautiful everyday, and he thinks that maybe getting older wasn't so bad. Barney never wanted to get older, he always thought of old age as boring, but he realizes that as long as he has Robin by his side, it would be legendary.

* * *

A/N: Omg I'm so sorry for taking forever to update I've been super busy with school and I've been slacking on my writing. So thank you for being patient I swear I will update sooner next time. I'm not sure if I like this chapter but reviews are much appreciated and thank you for reading! It means a lot to me that so many people seem to like my writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

Trapped

* Summer 2009 *

*buzz* Barneys phone vibrates against his thigh. He pulls it out and sees the name Robin Scherbatsky across the screen. Smiling to himself, he hits the answer key.

"Go for Barney." He answers smoothly.

"Ted's going to be gone all night," Robin purrs seductively, "I have the apartment all to myself."

"I'll be there in 10." He replies, his voice low and sexy just how she likes it.

"See you soon." She murmurs, hanging up.

Barney quickly jogs downstairs and hails a cab.

Keeping their relationship a secret from the group was definitely hard. However part of the fun was the near constant chance of getting caught. Like the time Marshall and Ted showed up unexpectedly to his apartment or when Robin couldn't contain her giggles while Barney ran his fingers up and down her legs under the table at MacLaren's. The thrill of sneaking around gave them a rush like nothing else.

Barney looks out the window and sees the apartment growing closer. Quickly, he pays the cabbie and rushes up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Walking through the doorway, Barney spots Robin on the couch. Slowly she gets up and walks over, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his.

"Hi," She tells him moving her lips to his jaw, slowly making her way to his neck.

"Hi," He breathes out, appreciating the feeling of her soft lips on his skin.

Just as things are getting heated, they hear the sound of a key in the door.

"Shit!" Robin whispers, "Ted's back. Go to my room!"

Quickly, they run to Robin's room, reaching her door just as Ted opens the front door.

"Robin?" They hear Ted call.

"Should I go out there?" She asks, unsure.

"I don't know..." Barney trails off.

Robin bites her lip indecisively. She turns towards the door but suddenly Barney pulls her close.

"Or..." He whispers, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Robin's mouth moved with his, slowly stepping away from the door. God, kissing Barney was intoxicating. The way his skilled lips moved against hers, the way his hands felt on her lower back, they way her fingers entangled themselves in his hair. It was all still so new and Robin couldn't get enough of it.

Robin pushes Barney on to her bed, crawling on top of him and continuing their make out session. Barney smiles into the kiss, running his hands down her body. Robin gives out a small moan.

"Shhhh..." He teases quietly, "Ted will hear us."

Nights like this, with the threat of being caught hanging over them, were always the best. In between hushed giggles and silent make out sessions, falling deeper and deeper in love each time.

* * *

**A/N:** I kinda like this chapter and hope you guys do as well. I'm sorta obsessed with Barney and Robins secret relationship between seasons 4 and 5. I have AP exams coming up so I probably won't post till next weekend but after that I will start posting way more often I promise! Thank you for reading, it means a lot and please review :)


End file.
